THE SURPRISE
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: PLEASE JUST READ, AND REVIEW


_**A/N: THIS PROBABLY WILL BE ONE OF MY WORSE STORIES, BUT STILL I WOULD LIKE YOUR OPINION.**_

**THE SURPRISE**

_**Dear Weasley Family,**_

_**sure do miss you alot, but everything is wonderful here. I love living in the states, feel like a new home for me. I recieved your last parchment, asking if I was coming to the Burrow, for the holidays, yes I will. I have a surprise for you all!**_

_**Love,**_

_** Hermione**_

_**ooooooo**_

It had been seven year since Hermione had moved to the states, to study medicine at Loma Linda University, she had wanted to attent that medical school, ever since reading about the univerity's, many acchievements. She had started almost a week after graduating, she had always wanted to go to a Muggle College, and study to be a doctor, which she did and graduated above the rest of her class with honors. That wasn't the surprise though, the surprise was that she fell in love, and got married to the last person she would never had thought would see again. Mr. George Weasley, owner of the 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' chain in California, an hour away from the apartment they shared.

"Did you send the letter love?" The red head smiled at his wife.

"Yes I did," She bit her bottom lip nervously.

She had ran into him, while walking through the magic town a year, and a half ago, and they stayed connected. Thet started out as roommates, because Hermione couldn't stand living in the dorms with two other girls, who knew nothing about personal belonging. So after the second lunch date with George, he offered her a room in his own apartment, three months later they discovered they loved spending time together, talking together, laughing together, and were just in love. They discovered there was a 'Minsitry Of Magic' that allowed marraiges in the states, so almost as soon as George asked Hermione to marry him after dating, and living together for seven months, they got married. A couple friends they new from the 'Star Alley', were there witnesses. 'Star Alley' was almost identical to 'Diagon Alley', only a little smaller in population.

George went to the closet, and pulled out a coulple of coats, "We need to hurry, if we're going to meet Will, and Amanda, at the 'Don Jose's."

"I been craving cheese enchalada's all day," Hermione stood up, and made her way to her husband.

He started laughing, when he noticed his wife's shoes, "Love, you have one sneaker, and one slipper on your foot," set the coats on the bed, then went to get the other sneaker from beside the desk, he looked at his wife smiling, "You know, you're the most beautiful pregnant woman I ever knew."

She looked down, as far as she could, over ger exptecting stomach, "Well if you hadn't told me to rush, and write your mom back so soon, I would had been able to put onj the other sneaker."

After they finished getting read, they went to the resteraunt, where there friends were meeting them.

Will was a pure-blood, and Amanda was a muggleborn, both attended Salem School of Witchcraft, and wizardry. The four had met George, in 'Star Alley', when he first opened the shop. Then met Hermione, after the two became roommates.

Amanda sat across from Hermione, as the waitress sat the two couples, she looked at the other couple, "I'm going to miss you two."

"I am going to miss you to," Hermione had tears in her eyes, thanks to the damn pregnancy hermones, she smiled when her husband wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, "Damn hhermones, so we'll see you again, after the baby comes, we're going to move back here. I got a job in pediatrics, at Loma Linda, so I will definiately be back."

Will wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, "Amanda, it's not like we couldn't apperate to see them."

"I know," Amanda blushed, obviously remembering she was a witch.

"Well Hermione won't beable to apperate, till have the baby is a couple months," George placed his free hand on his wife's stomach.

"Well we'll come to your house during New Years," Will said in a 'final' tone.

Amanda wrapped her arms around her husband, and kissed him, "That will be great."

"That is if my husband is still alive, we haven't told his parents we were married, or even dating," Hermione looked at her husband.

"I wrote my mom, telling her I ran into you a couple times," George leaned in, and kissed his wife, "I knew what I was doing, if we told mom we were getting married, she would had went all out on the wedding, and wouldn't let us get out of her reach. You never would had graduated this year either, if you went back home."

Hermione sighed, "You're right."

After another hour of goodbyes, and tears, the two couples separated, going there own way.

**oooooo**

"Ron, and Fred, have either of you heard from George? I haven't recieve his reply, when I asked if he was coming home today," Molly was mixing various foods with her wand, as she checked the turkey.

"He doesn't say my when he writes, last two letters saud 'Fred, I am fine, hope you are to, love George'," Fred set the plates at the table, he looked at his mom, "He said he had a surprise for the family, when he came home."

"That makes two surprises, Hermione said the same thing," Molly walked into the livingroom, where her two daughter-in-laws were sitting with her grand daughter, and grandson. "How is Anne, Fluer?"

Fluer smiled at her mother, "She's doing good, just ate."

Luna smiled to, "Alezo, eats like his father does," she had married Ron, right after graduating Hogwarts, they had two other children, Alicia, who was six, and Allen, who was four.

Molly smiled, she turned to look at Fred, "Now all we need is to get you, and George married, so I could get some grandchildren from you."

Bill, came in carrying his niece, Alicia, "Mom, is dinner ready?"

Molly looked at her oldest son, "I am waiting for-"

"Miss me anyone?" George peaked into the the door, grinning, "Ready for the surprise?"

Molly hurried, and pulled her son into a hug, lifting him off the ground, "Geo-" she dropped him, when she noticed Hermione standing in the doorway, rubbing her stomach, "Hermione?"

George, who had fallen on is but, when his mother dropped hias looked at his wife, "She's the surprise."

Hermione smiled at everyone, shyly, "Uhm, surprise!"

"You, and Hermione are married?" Ron asked, a little confused.

"And pregnant," George rubbed his rump, when he stood, "You're haveing another granddaughter mom."

Molly, after the shock wear off, hurried and pulled Hermione into a tight hug, "I wish you would had told me."

"Mom, we wanted to suprise you," George noticed his wife's breathing a little heavy, "Dear, sit down, and rest."

"Of course," Molly practically pushed Bill out of the seat, next to Fluer, and helped her new daughter-in-law into the seat, "Apperating, can wear you out in you condition, any condition for that matter.

Ron walked over to his best friend, and gave her a gentle hug, "We missed you, it's been almost four years, since Luna, and I visited you with Alicia. Actually, we visited your in your dorm, and your three roommates were awefully nosey."

"Mom, we're back," Ginny came into the house, holding Harry's hand. She didn't even notice Hermione, neither did Harry at first.

George smiled at his sister, "You're not going to greet your brother, and his new wife?"

"George, I-" Ginny let got of the-boy-who-lived hand, and hurried to embrace her friend, "Mione, it's so good to see-" she noticed the showing stomach, then realized what her brother had said, 'you're not going to greet your brother, and his wife?' she looked at George, "You and Hermione are married?"

"And having a baby," Repeated George.

After the shock of the new married couple's surprise wear off, the family all sat down, to eat the first meal they had as a family in almost seven years.

"That's nothing, Fluer came downastairs wearing a pink, and yellow skirt, with a blue blouse, when she was pregnant with Anne," Bill said, after hearing about Hermione almost going to a resteraunt with one slipper, and sneaker the other day at dinner.

Luna looked up at her brother in-laws, "Alicia put make-up on Ron, yesterday when he was sleeping on the sofa," she looked at her daughter, who was giggling, "That is what daddy gets for falling asleep while watching, you, and your brother."

"Yeah, and he came into the shop, not knowing it was on his face," Fred was laughing, he looked at his twin, "You should had seen it, George."

"I am going to check on Alezo," Ron kissed his wife's cheek, before going into the living room where his son, and niece were sleeping in the crib,

"So what are the sleeping, arrangements?" George started clearing off his, and Hermione's place, but stopped when his wife smacked his hand.

"I'm still eating that," Hermione yanked the plate back from her husband.

The boys laughed, including Auther.

Molly smiled at her children, "Ron, and Luna are going to there house. Bill, and the family are sleeping in Ron's old room, Harry is sleeping in Percy's old room, and Hermione, and Fred are sleeping in your old room."

"Not that I don't mind having a threesom, mom, but I rather it not involve my brother," Fred kissed his moms cheek, and reached for Hermione's hand, "You heard mom, we're sleeping together."

"GEORGE! I meant to say, George, you could sleep in Ron's old room too," Molly said between yawns.

Harry shook his head, "I think she met, with me Fred."

"Yes, in Percy's old room," Molly smiled at the Raven-haired boy, "I'm going to bed."

George took his wife's hand, from his twin, he looked at his family, "We're going to take a shower, and go to bed also."

After the two took there showers, they crawled into George's old bed bed, and snuggled.

Hermione smiled at her husband, "Just think, any day we could have the baby," she smiled as she felt her husband rub her stomach. She winced at a small pain, which didn't go un noticed by her husband.

"You alright?" He sat up in the bed a little, and looked at his wife.

"It's alright, it comes and goes, I'll be fi- Ow!" She tried to take another relaxing breath.

"How long have you been feeling these contractions?" He hurried out of bed, and pulled on his white t-shirt, and pajama bottoms.

"They started, around ten this morning, but they weren't comeing as fast as they are now-" She looked at her husband, "I think I need to get to St. Mungo's."

George nodded, as he helped his wife put on her robe, then helped her out of the room, "We'll get you there, dear." 

Ginny saw her brother, and Hermione coming down, as she was going up the stairs, "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Just having a- SHIT!" Hermione almost fell, when the next contraction hit.

"WHAT IS GO-" Molly started, as she came running out of her room, she hurried beside Hermione, when she saw the situation, "How far along are you?"

"Nine months tomorrow," Hermione answered between breaths.

"You shouldn'y had apperated, if you were that far along," Molly looked at George, "We'll levitate her to the apperation point," she help her wand out, and started leading the girl outside to the apperating point.

Ginny had followed, "Mom, what can I do?"

"Go tell everyone that, Mione, is having her baby," Molly slowly set the girl down on the ground, and knelt down with her son, wrapping there arms around the Hermione, "St. Mungo's?"

"Yes," Hermione moaned, as another pain shot through her body.

George nodded, "St. Mungo's Maternity Ward!"

_POP!_


End file.
